


Perfect for me

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, TK is amused, This pure unadulterated fluff people, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, who likes musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?”*Carlos hides under the covers, TK is amused.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 35
Kudos: 609





	Perfect for me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for: “You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?”

He honestly doesn’t notice he’s doing it until TK starts shaking against him in a fit of laughter, his already handsome face a vision of perfection as he grins.

They’re having a quiet evening at his place, just takeout and a movie in bed. TK doesn’t say anything when Carlos settles on _My Fair Lady_ after searching through a few streaming services. He just quirks an eyebrow at him when Carlos looks at him with a hopeful expression.

He loves musicals, sue him.

He arranges them on the bed until he’s comfortable, laying his upper half on TK. Using him as a body pillow, he wraps his arms around him. TK gives him an indulgent smile and pulls him closer.

He’s a big guy who likes to be cuddled by his boyfriend – he doesn’t think he’ll get tired of calling TK _that_ any time soon – so again, _sue him_.

He has a stomach full of Thai food, he’s in bed with the guy he’s falling for, and one of his favorite movies is playing. In his book, it’s pretty much the recipe for a perfect night. He’s happy and relaxed. Which is probably why he doesn’t notice when he starts humming along to, ‘With a little bit of luck,’ and why he _really_ doesn’t notice when he starts to sing along with Audrey Hepburn in ‘Just you wait.’

That is, at least until TK starts laughing, at which moment he becomes acutely aware of the embarrassing thing he is doing, and promptly wants to hide.

TK is a mess of giggles when he looks up at him, his head his thrown back, and his whole body shakes underneath Carlos.

“Oh my god,” TK gets out through breathless gasps. “That was the _best_ ; you even did the accent.”

He looks down at Carlos, his beautiful green eyes – which always have a way of laying him low – are currently the color of jade with his glee. The grin on his face so wide it shows off his perfect teeth, and Carlos feels his face burn.

“ _Oh_ ,” TK breathes out, his smile turning wicked. “Now _that’s_ a pretty blush.”

Carlos cringes once more, and proving that he’s ridiculous when he’s embarrassed, he finds himself pulling up the bed comforter and throwing it over his head.

“ _What?”_ he hears TK ask as he hides, another round of giggles follows it before the tugging starts.

He holds the blanket in a death grip as TK tries to pull it off him.

“Really?” TK huffs, and Carlos can hear the delight in his voice. **“You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?”**

TK gives the blanket another jerk as he holds on. “How long are you planning to stay in there?”

“ _How long_ will it take for you to forget about me singing?” Carlos counters, blushing some more when TK snorts even though there is a part of him that is pleased by how amused TK sounds.

He really likes to make TK smile.

“Umm, never?” TK asks with another soft laugh. “You sounded like a dying cat.”

“ _Hey_!” Carlos shoves the covers off his face, offended. Pouting up at TK, he tries to ignore the way his stomach flips at the brightness of TK’s grin as he leans over him. “That’s mean.”

TK shakes his head, never losing the smile from his face. “No, it’s great. You sounded awful. _Finally_ , something you’re not good at. I was starting to think you were created in a lab because you’re perfect.”

Carlos frowns at the comment; the last thing he is, is perfect, especially around TK. At least that's what it feels like, especially at the beginning of their relationship when he kept stepping on TK’s emotional minefields. “I’m not though.”

TK’s expression softens, he pushes the covers past their feet as he settles his body on Carlos, hovering over him. “You kinda are, though,” he argues softly, his face is inches away from Carlos’, and he finds himself, like always, getting lost in TK's pretty eyes.

“You’re funny and sweet,” TK starts, his expression earnest. “And brave and kind. You care about everyone you come in contact with.”

Carlos feels another blush start at his neck, working its way upward as TK compliments him. “Ty – “ he mumbles, trying to shift his gaze.

TK, who has learned to read him pretty well, is ready for the move, and he swiftly brings a hand up to his face, holding his gaze.

“You’re hot,” TK continues, giving him a dirty little smirk before it quickly goes soft along with his voice. “You’re beautiful. You take my breath away every time I look at you.”

Carlos licks his suddenly dry lips, his breath catching from the way TK’s eyes darken as he watches him. TK shifts his weight, and Carlos quickly holds onto his hips to keep him on him. It makes TK give him a heated look.

“You always make me feel good,” he whispers. “Whether it’s making me some food you know I’ll like, taking me out somewhere to distract me from a bad day, or making love to me in a way that makes me feel like I’m something precious. You always make me feel amazing when I’m with you.”

“ _You are_ ,” Carlos breathes out, swallowing around the lump of emotion in his throat. “You are the most precious thing in my life, and I _still_ can’t believe I get to have you.”

TK’s eyes close as he smiles, he leans down to touch his forehead against his. “Or you say something like _that_ , which makes me feel so _loved_.”

Carlos makes a noise at the word, the air halting in his lungs. They haven’t said it yet; it feels too soon, even though Carlos knows without a doubt that he’s in love with TK.

TK pulls back to look at him, his eyes bright and hopeful as he studies him, and Carlos can’t stop himself from giving TK a soft nod.

“Me too,” TK whispers.

“TK,” he gets out in awe; his heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest.

“You might not be perfect, you’re singing kinda finally put that to rest,” he grins at him, and Carlos can’t help the wet laugh he lets out, a tear sliding down the side of his face.

He’s so happy and in love.

TK wipes away the tear with his thumb, his own eyes glistening. “But you are perfect for _me._ ”

Carlos exhales slowly, still amazed by the last few minutes and what TK’s just said. He’s still processing it when TK gives him a slow-growing grin.

“Because,” he pauses, taking a deep breath, the smile on his face so full it almost looks like it hurts. “I've grown accustomed to your face,” TK sings badly, laughing when he rears back in surprise, away from the noise. “Sing it with me, baby!”

Carlos tightens his hold on him, flipping them over so that TK is underneath him.

TK stops singing, his eyes going wide and then dark, and as soon as Carlos covers his mouth with his, his tongue seeking out that’s sweet taste that is all TK, the laughter turns into soft moans.

He’s breathless when the kiss ends, and he’s not the only one as TK looks up at him with hazy eyes.

“Like I said,” he murmurs, throwing his arms over his head, as a leg wraps around Carlos’ waist, the smirk on his face promising a good night. “You’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
